


Popsicles

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "wanna try to make purple?", Adorable, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Baking, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Flirty Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, OTP Feels, POV Kageyama Tobio, Popsicles, Sharing a Bed, Siblings, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, and also they eat popsicles, and he has a gay panic, basically kageyama is good with kids, hinata you smooth mother-, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: With Shouyou's mother gone to the store, I am left alone. Alone with two Hinata children clinging to my legs, one of which's hands are gripping my thigh and making me more nervous by the minute."Uh." I look down at the two staring up at me. "Hi?"Natsu grins. "Drive! Mister Bus Man!"Shouyou says nothing, but his sneaky smile makes up for it
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired yayy! Honestly though it was hilarious to write this chapter- I can't wait till the next one; I love these two so much omg- I hope you enjoy!

With Shouyou's mother gone to the store, I am left alone. Alone with two Hinata children clinging to my legs, one of which's hands are gripping my thigh and making me more nervous by the minute.

"Uh." I look down at the two staring up at me. "Hi?"

Natsu grins. "Drive! Mister Bus Man!"

Shouyou says nothing, but his sneaky smile makes up for it. I sigh, and attempt to lift up the leg carrying Natsu. After some struggling, I succeed in taking a step while Natsu giggles gleefully. Then comes the leg carrying Shouyou: my left leg. It takes a significant more amount of strength to take another step.

Slowly, I make my way into the closest room: the kitchen. Hopefully Natsu will be distracted with snacks, or the loaf of bread Miwa brought. Natsu has been laughing and cheering me on the whole way. Finally, I make it in, breathing hard and fogging up my glasses. I take them off for a moment to wipe them, then replace them and look back down at my passengers.

Natsu laughs, eyes twinkling and orange hair bouncing, and points at the fridge. I let out a breath and struggle towards it before opening it and looking inside.

"What do you want?" I ask, looking at them both.

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

Soon, we're all sitting on the kitchen floor eating popsicles of various fruity flavors and vivid colors. The cold tile floor seeps into my legs, chilling me to my bones, but I gradually become used to it.

Every now and then, my eyes drift from the volleyball match on my phone to Shouyou sitting across from me, but I regret it every time. He catches the blue drips with his tongue, and licks stripes up the sides.

I quickly look away each time, red faced, though he surely notices. I accidentally hit the frame of my glasses with my popsicle instead of my mouth one of these times, and let out a noise of disgust. Natsu laughs, and Shouyou's mouth curves into a smile. _I feel as if I'm surrounded by sunlight_.

I hear a rumbling coming from outside. I stand, being careful not to let red droplets fall to the floor. "It's your mother," I say. "She's back from the store already."

"So soon?" Shouyou asks, standing. He doesn't manage to keep the popsicle from dripping. I kneel back down and quickly wipe it up with the paper towel lying on the floor.

"I'm home! It didn't take as long as I'd thought!" I finish wiping it up and slide over to the trash can before standing and nodding at her. Natsu hops up and grins, face covered in sticky bright green popsicle juice.

"Well, it looks like you had a grand old time, didn't you?" Mrs. Hinata laughs. I rush over to relieve her of a few grocery bags, and set them on the counter. Shouyou digs through them, and Natsu wanders down the hall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask before taking the popsicles," I say to their mother.

"Oh, it's alright! I need to make room in the freezer, anyways." She smiles at me. I nod, and continue helping with the groceries.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

"'Yama, look!" Shouyou exclaims from the bathroom.

Bewildered, I look in around the doorframe. His tongue is sticking out, and is coated bright blue. I open my mouth as well and step in, looking in the mirror. Mine is bright red.

"Wanna see if we can make purple?"

My face floods with color. "I- Uh- What?"

Shouyou grins, stepping closer and pushing the door shut behind me. I stand against the door as he looks up at me. His hand comes up, tracing my jaw with his fingertips, before leaning up.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispers.

"Okay," I reply under my breath. For him not to now would be torture.

His soft lips brush against mine as he leans up more, his knee sliding behind mine.

"Boys, I need your help in here," Mrs. Hinata calls.

Shouyou jumps back, startled, and I whack my head on the door. Groaning, I rub at it, and look up at him. Seeing his anxious look, I reach out and kiss him for a moment, my hand on the back of his neck. Then I straighten with a small smile. He returns the smile with his own grateful one, eyes bright.

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

"How long before it's done?" Shouyou asks. We're both crouched in front of the oven, watching the pan inside.

"In about an hour," Mrs. Hinata replies from behind us. She's at the counter replacing the frame on a photo that is hung at the entrance. The photo is of Natsu on her first day of school, smiling wide and toothily.

I stand with a yawn, stretching, suddenly exhausted.

"Tired?" Shouyou asks, looking up at me.

I can't say anything through another yawn. He laughs, and rises to his feet.

"I'm gonna go set up Kageyama's futon in my room, okay ma?"

"Alright, but dinner's in an hour!"

"I know, I know," he calls, leading me down the hall. Once we make it to his room, he looks at me, faintly pink. "So... do you actually want the futon?"

I blink at him, and he gestures to his bed, shifting on his feet. "Oh! Uh. Well. Sure. I mean, yeah, I don't need a... you know what I'm trying to say, dumbass." I stumble over my words as his grin widens.


End file.
